User blog:HTFan/Favorite Fictions/Authors of 2015
Hey everyone! You don't really know me much, so I'll be brief on my intro before telling what I'm doing here. I'm HTFan, one of the editors and rollbacks over at the official HTF wiki, but while working there, I'm also a writer over at FanFiction.Net (my FanFiction.Net profile can be found under the My Website link under my profile here, or click here ). Over the course of my time there, writing a couple of HTF fictions, I also take my time to read and review other fictions from a variety of genres and authors. Some are good, some are not so good, but I respect and support them all the same for taking the courage to publish on such a site. But sometimes I find that one fiction amongst the thousands of others that stands out to me more than any others. There are currently around 2,500 published fictions at FanFiction.Net, with over 260 published this year and 330 updated, all coming from multiple authors and written in a variety of styles, genres and ratings. Since this wiki is very popular with fan fictions on HTF, I decided to share my Top 10 favorite Fictions and Top 5 favorite Authors of 2015, along with links to them for your enjoyment! Do note: there is no specific reason for the order of the lists. Meaning, the story in the #1 spot 'does not '''mean it surpasses in quality over the story in #2. Also, the stories/writers on this list are those that were published/updated/active in the year 2015; there are plenty of other writers and stories in the past, but this list pertains only those worked during 2015. Finally, this is my opinions and take on their stories and why I like them; your opinions may vary, but be respectful nonetheless. Top 10 Fictions of 2015 Carnage Paradox , by BlueberryCookieCrisis Now, honest to God, this was a complete shocker when I saw this came out. Not only did it shatter records on gaining one of the largest following and favorites in recent time, it also stands as the most favorite published work in 2015! No other work published this year has come close, and seeing that this is the author's FIRST story, it was a surprise to see it grow so fast. Reading it, though, I can say that I am also a follower of this story. Written in an Alternate Universe(AU)/Human format (which works better than you may think), the story takes place at a camp for Happy Tree Friends, the title given to its residence. Many people who found about this are invited over by a mysterious man named Lumpy. Initially looking as your ordinary summer camp, Lumpy announces to the people that they will take part in a 'game,' where everyone has a set amount of lives, and the last man standing is the winner, officially calling a free-for-all battle to the death. Taking some inspiration from the anime ''Future Diary, the story here is fantastic. With multiple places for plot twists (there are plenty) while written with interesting personalities and a creepy yandere-romance subplot with Flippy and Flaky (Flaky isn't sane here either), it has great potential with all the work put into it! It's a great story with a long road ahead of it, with plenty of open possibilities. If you like stories with many surprise plot twist, violence and yandere-romance plots (call me weird, I like it), this is definitely recommended. (Rated Fiction M for graphic intense violence, use of strong adult language, adult themes and some sexual content) ''Apocalypse , by Loli-Lolitaa One of my first fictions I've read, this is another fiction that shows great potential in both scope and promise as a large epic. One of the more popular HTF fictions, it also happens to be the author's return story, and it's a great return indeed! The story, written in human-like anthropomorphic form (animals with body structure of a human; works fine here), sees the world on the verge of destruction from Sniffles' discovery of incoming meteors. To save them, Sniffles creates a machine using low-powered Kyrptonut that will protect everyone in the safety of his home. However, Shifty selfishly steals it, causing it to overload and send the Tree Friends out into the destroyed wastes of Happy Tree Town. Now separated into groups, the Tree Friends must scour the wasteland to find each other while fighting off dangerous monsters... and a tribe of raiders led by an evil flying squirrel. The story here is very interesting, featuring plenty of action, plot twist, great narrative, and subplots involving the relationships and friendships amongst the Tree Friends. Flippy and Fliqpy are written uniquely here, with two physical bodies instead of one, which becomes important through the story. Most interesting is Splendont's role in the story, a rare character used in fictions that has a power that causes only a rise of trouble to return home. If wasteland style stories are your thing, this is your story! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence, use of strong adult language, suggestive adult themes, and mild sexual content) Amnesia , by lozielou Unlike many stories I see that contain a romance plot of some kind, this particular writer has created a great story that didn't need such a plot. Instead, she created a story that is both mysterious and horrifying, and written well enough to become the second highest reviewed published work of 2015. The story, followed in human format in Europe, presumably Britain, follows Flaky after having an accident, causing amnesia. Having trouble getting her memories, she is found by her sister, Lammy, who happily takes her back home to recover. But something doesn't seem right to Flaky, as the longer she stays, the more her memories return. And the more her memories return, everything around her, including Lammy, continues to go more and more off, leading to discoveries that would have best been forgotten. To avoid too many spoilers, I won't discuss deeply into the plot. However, the plot twists and the amazing mysterious story that plays throughout is amazing and suspenseful, with Flaky and Lammy playing their roles amazingly well (especially Lammy, a great pick for her part). If you like mystery stories, this is yours! (Rated K+ for some violence and horror elements) Idol Hunting , by Hatrfa327 The first HTF fiction I've ever read and the sole reason why I became a fiction writer in the first place, this story is unbelievably amazing! One of the longer stories currently in-progress, the current state of the story is still entertaining enough to give it a full read! Written in a long-narrative format, the story follows the characters (in actual Tree Friend form) usual deadly life, until one day, having enough of death, Sniffles' discovers a deadly secret behind their deaths. Concluding that the Cursed Idols are the sole cause, and with multiple of them scattered throughout the land, a plan is made to destroy them all. But while finding these Idols, the Tree Friends will face the everyday events of their deadly lives, and with the Idols being attacked, things only get worse and worse as obstacles become harder. Success depends on their ability to stay and work together, and to destroy the Idols once and for all. While starting off with a FlippyxFlaky subplot that could have worked better as a separate oneshot, the story picks up after that, with plenty of stuff I come to love from 'realistic' HTF fictions. With multiple accurate references to the show, action moments, and a great epic narrative with interesting sub-arcs, I am never bored reading it. If you're into large adventure narratives, this is your story! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence) Navajas y Galletas , by AsHely Hewlett Translated as 'Knives and Cookies,' you may be wondering why I included a story written in Spanish. Well, firstly, web browser translators are getting better these days and, use them long enough, you start to understand them more. That, and, when you give it a chance to read the translated form of these stories, it becomes completely worth it, and this is a good example! Unlike the other fictions here, this one is a compilation of multiple stories following the human-forms of Flippy and Flaky (hence the name Knives and Cookies). And unlike stories that have a central plot, each 'chapter' is actually a new universe, a new setting with a different plot and style. One story could see the two in a romantic moment, the next Flippy is serving Flaky a unique meal (sadly, Toothy won't be joining them... at least at the table seat). Each chapter is different from the previous, ranging from the funny, to the sad, to the horrifying, to the romantic, and back to funny again. With this setup, if the first story wasn't your cup of tea, the next may well be! It's a really great setup, with each chapter giving a new plot every time (one reason why I love oneshots). If you like these characters, and enjoy having a new read with each chapter, along with a good web browser translator (Google Chrome should have one embedded already), than give this a read! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence, us of strong adult language, adult themes, and sexual content) Blissfully Ill , by TheOneThatAbscounded Another early fiction I read (and the first that featured Tree Friends in animal form with human-like body structures, which I come to be okay with), this story is the oldest yet most popular on the list. At first the size may seem discouraging, yet when I first opened it, I couldn't let it down. It was another story that came to me as both a surprise in plot, yet not a surprise in its immense popularity. The story follows through the Tree Friends lives after going through a sudden body transformation (an actual reason for the body change, unlike others where it's written in by default), while also a sudden rise of an odd yet deadly 'cold' that is spreading, except for Flaky (the main protagonist). With Sniffles having a hard time to find a cure, Flaky, along with a few unaffected others, must take care of everyone in a hospital as the world around them slowly destroys itself in a deadly disease. Unknowingly to them, though, is that a trio of gods are above them, causing the pain and suffering onto them. With Flaky trying to keep her sanity intact, Flippy controlling his body, and the deadly cold spreading, something, ANYTHING, must be done to stop it. The story, though slow, is still an amazing one! While it does feature some FlippyxFlaky, it never becomes a major focus, and instead focuses on the gods, the disease and Flaky herself. Without going deep into the plot, the use of the trio of gods, and the overall narrative, is outstanding and interesting to watch as it pans over the chapters. It's very detailed that should be read slowly, but one I still recommend for everyone! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence, use of adult language, and suggestive adult themes) We Are HTF: Heroes , by FlippyIsKing18 Sequel to a story I regrettably thought would never take off and rather one that would never finish, I am glad this author went to continue to write more. Staying with this author from the beginning, always sharing reviews and giving him assistance, I am glad to see how he continued forth with a sequel to his previous work, which is the most reviewed published HTF fiction of 2015. The story is written in an AU of Happy Tree Friends, taking the bodies of humans with human names (though used only in rare instances). To prevent spoilers due to this being a sequel, I won't go deeply into the plot, since I ''strongly recommend you ''read the first story (which, while still great, doesn't compare in quality to this) in order to understand the plot and to avoid key spoilers. All I can say is, though, is that I highly enjoy it, with plenty of action and a good plot involving many of the characters, with Flippy as the overall protagonist. Note: this is the only story featuring OCs, though they act more as cameo appearances than they truly act as major uses in the story; the Tree Friends remain the main focus, so don't worry about trailing off with OCs constantly. While relatively new to the scene, it still remains as one of the best fictions this year, and it's still a story I recommend to read if you're into action stories with a good plot, along with some dark backgrounds and an anime-like feel to it. If any of this sounds like your kind of story, here it is! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence, use of adult language, suggestive adult themes, and some sexual content) Curse this Town! , by Better a Freak Than a Fake Out of all the stories on this list, this fiction is possibly the most 'realistic' to the HTF formula than any other story I have read to date. It stays true to the HTF theme so much, along with accurate references with the show and personalities that fit the characters perfectly, I just have to put it on my Top 10 of 2015! Now, if any of you are frequent visitors of the official HTF wiki, you may have seen this story already since the chapters were already posted through blog posts there. Still, for those who haven't, I'll go over the basics. Written in accurate HTF anatomy with a 1950's setting/feeling to it, the story essentially starts at the beginning of it all, how the Tree Friends suddenly went from a peaceful and carefree life to the deadly live-die-repeat we know today, looking at scenes through a variety of perspectives. Another story you don't want to skim read (the detailed references and such should not be overlooked), the overall plot and idea is fantastic. With many references and an interesting plot looking at the origin of their deaths, it definitely fits here on my favorite list. If you like your HTF fictions to stay true to the show, than this is your story! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence and use of adult language) Cuddles Choice , by Shakespeare-The-Imposter Kind of an odd story that I read, but still one that is unique and interesting. While initially, like ''We Are HTF, I didn't think the story would take off since the story showed need of improvement, I still stuck with it and I am glad that I did, as it both improved and became a great and funny story! The story follows Cuddles and other Tree Friends (in accurate HTF anatomy) as he goes through the day through odd events and troubles that don't make his day any easier. In short, it comes down to who Cuddles really loves: Giggles or Flaky. There are so many situations I can't describe and would rather have you read it, as it would probably spoil it if I did. Oh, and other events on the side also occur, with a sub-plot with Toothy in love with Petunia, but is stays overall interesting from start to finish. While a little shaky with the plot (especially with the romance between Cuddles and Flaky, which I honestly never thought would be made), it's still something rather original in its own right. I'm always up for odd and unique pairings, and here it works fine in my book. There's also a little poke-fun-of moment for FlippyxFlaky fans like myself (honestly don't give two craps about it, we have opinions and couldn't care less what the others is), but I'll let you find that and laugh on your own. If your into unique pairing stories with a good story, this is yours! (Rated Fiction T for intense violence and use of strong adult language) ''Maldito Destino , by AsHely Hewlett Translated as 'Cursed Destiny,' it is yet another story written in Spanish that, when used with a translator, is another story that I couldn't let myself walk away from. With an incredibly detailed plot, excellent quality writing, and overall interesting characters, it's well worth using a translator to read! Now... I can't actually say much of the story since, out of all the stories here, this is well indeed the most mature and adult-like, and one that I could not recommend to audiences under, minimum, age 16, since the plot and story is dark and mature (including graphic scenes sexual in nature, though not entirely long or consuming a whole chapter). All I can say is that Flippy and his dark side is rather quite the pervert, and happens to catch eye of Flaky. It is written in AU/Human form, and no, I haven't read any scenes of actual rape, so at least it's clean there. Still, there is a rather interesting and mature plot that follows throughout that, at least to me, is interesting to read. This author in particular is well known to write stories and fictions in immense detail, and this summary doesn't do it justice, especially since I must keep it entirely censored. If you are of age to read such material, are completely okay with it, and are into mature fictions, along with a decent translator or knowledge in the Spanish language, this is your story. (Rated Fiction M for intense violence, use of strong adult language, mature adult themes, and graphic sexual content.) (To prevent unwanted readers, link is not provided; search manually on the site if you are interested) Top 5 Authors of 2015 AsHely Hewlett Possibly the most famous writer in the Spanish language for HTF fictions, this Argentinian author has created the biggest and possibly some of the most popular HTF fictions! Mainly using Flippy and Flaky as her main protagonists, and all written in AU/Human form, she has tackled multiple genres, ratings, and characters in multiple settings (particularly done well in the Romance genre), all of which are fantastic to read (with a good translator at the ready)!. From the funny to the serious, she really has something unique for someone (she has even written a SnifflesxAnts pairing, I'm serious!). Oh, and she also holds the record for third longest HTF fiction published, which also stands around the Top 100 Fictions in terms of favorites (''Demonic Love if you want to read it). Since she only writes in Spanish, a translator will most likely be required by the majority of you (unless Spanish is a second language to you) but I can assure you her stories are worth using it. She has plenty in the works now, including a recent SplendidxLammy story pairing (really cool actually) with a supernatural setting, so I recommend it!) BlueberryCookieCrisis A Spanish writer that writes English better than most English writers, she is one of the rising stars this year in the world of HTF fictions. Despite only two officially published HTF fictions, both have become the top most favorite stories in recent times, especially Carnage Paradox, which also sits at the top 15 of updated works in 2015. While quite the interesting and 'weird' author I've come to respect and enjoy, she has become more interesting than the many other new writers I've seen come and go. With the ability to create one story that shattered records incredibly fast (it took me 7 months for my story to reach the Top 250; it took her under 2 months), she obviously knows what she is doing to get a good story out there (it definitely has caught me in the group). With so much growing potential, two major works that are amazing and will possibly become the biggest works made, which only appear to get better over time, she is definitely a new author I recommend for showing future potential! She definitely has earned the need for support to continue! Better a Freak Than a Fake Otherwise known as SaenihpNnylf, she is unbelievably amazing at delievering some of the most accurate and realistic HTF fictions on FanFiction.Net. Not only do her stories follow the formula of the show accruately through episode references and canon ideas, but her plots also become original simultaneously, mixing between both the canonical aspects of the show, and the original ideas of a great writer. Knowing her long enough, she takes her fictions quite seriously to make sure they stay accurate to the themes of the show while creating interesting plots that keep the realistic feel and everything. In short, if you want an author to write HTF fictions that stay true to the HTF formula, she is you author. She has earned the support and recognition for writing HTF fictions in a unique style on FanFiction.Net. Loli-Lolitaa One of the more early writers of HTF fictions, and holder of some of the most popular HTF fictions, this British author is outstanding with her stories! Particularly having Flaky as her main protagonist in stories, and written in antropomorphic human-like form, her stories are both detailed and entertaining from beginning to end (especially Apocalypse). Her writing, normally following the Romance genre (major focus is FlippyxFlaky, though also using canon pairings), is all interesting for my tastes, and her other works show great promise for the future. With multiple popular works, she is definitely worth the look-up and deserves plenty of support! If you're going to read Apocalypse, I definitely suggest giving the other stories a look! FlippyIsKing18 The only male author on my favorite list (FanFiction is heavily dominated by the female demographic for reasons I'm not sure of; I always felt like the only male there), this American author is another fresh face to the HTF fiction world, and his first work, We Are HTF, already shows the promise and potential of his future works. Talking to the man on multiple occassions, he shows plenty of promise and potential to become a great writer, and his sequel to his first story is already a massive improvement in his writing. With unique ideas (notably in the Action/Adventure genre), and a positive outlook on the future, he is definitely someone I look to seeing more of, and deserves the support to keep pushing forward! Notable Mentions Fictions *Ugly Envy , by Loli-Lolitaa *''Averages Meet Outcasts , by Loli-Lolitaa *The Party , by lozielou *HTF: Stage-Fright, Shm-mge Fright , by ToonAngelStar17 *Lammy's Lament , by VioletLucidDreams *Can Someone Lend Me a Hand? , by Better a Freak Than a Fake *Roof-Sharing , by BlueberryCookieCrisis *Awful older sibling , by Time to show off bad fanfics *Ninero por un dia , by AsHely Hewlett *We Are HTF , by FlippyIsKing18 *The Start of Sunrise , by Cartoanime02 *The Hard Times of the Raccoon Kids , ''by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX Authors *ToonAngelStar17 *Shakespeare-The-Imposter *Hatrfa327 *lozielou *VioletLucidDreams *XxSullenLiftyGirlxX *Cartoanime02 Final Note And there you have it, my favorite fictions and authors of 2015! I hope you enjoyed it and found some of the stories interesting, and may give them a read in your spare time. If you do spare the time to give these stories and authors a chance, do remember to leave them a message or review for support on their works; they really earned the attention for their dedication and hard work to entertain readers who love this great show. Oh, and tell them HTFan sent you if you give them a read! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts